Talk:Mr. Cat Vs. Kat/@comment-33562603-20171226084923
I disagree with this battle results, its should be completely rewritten, Kat is so underrated. Firstly, Mr.Cat has NO advantage in close-quarters combat and he didint had larger arsenal , He is using basic human weapons, such as baseball bats, knives, mallets, chainsaws and dual pistols, while Kat has his own greater substitute of each one. For Mr.Cat chainsaws he has ability to change his claws into buzzsaws, and while Mr.Cat's chainsaws are still vurnulable for being destroyed or being knocked out of his paws, those have much greater mobility since those are actual part of Kat's body. But as your sadistic brain suggests you, his paws are still vurnable to being cut, but Kat has one more advantage here, he is able to separate his body parts and put them back together without injuring himself (in similar situation Mr.Cat would be in big trouble) it was greatly displayed in his dance from one of shorts in Kid Vs Kat series ("Mr.Kat's Dance"). Going further, for any of Mr.Cat's ordinary close-quarters equipment such as blunt weapons, knives or swords, Kat posseses a flashlight laser blade that would eaisly cut trough all of those, or his "face scrambler" that would mess up his foe in CQC, but in most situations he would prefer his claws, since those are able to cut trough nearly evrything, produce heat and ,like i said, change into deadly buzzsaws. Whatsmore, Kat often combines sharpness of his claws with their heat-generating power for an amplified attack, while doing so he is able to cut through a tree over that triple his arm's length, while using a single finger. His tail also becomes usefull in CQC,he is able extend his tail to any length and manipulate it like another limb. Kat also is great fighter, he manages to learn advanced karate techniques and He been later seen wearing black belt. Moving forvard, for Mr.Cat's great display of magic and amulets that provides his protection or causes things to levitate, Kat has his collar, his primary defensive technology, it features shield genertator, that makes it impossible for anyone to attack him and tractor beam, that allows him to move things or individuals easily, his collar gives him one more great advantage - cloaking device, that makes him invisible. Nextly, for Mr.Cat earth dual pistols or bazookas, Kat is equipped with great range of high-tech laser pistols, from small pistols, trough rifles, to big laser-launcher's, but he also posseses other simple weapons such as flamethrower or ice ray and more interesting ones like blackout device, that blocks sunlight, simulating a small solar eclipse over a confined area (altrough Kat is still able to see everything while using this device), and quadruple rocket launcher (QUAD rocket launcher gives him advantage in comparation to Mr.Cat's DUAL bazookas), or Brain controlling flea-like nanobots that suppress and enslave the consciousness of an individual. And aditionally, Kat is able to shoot lasers from his claws, so even without his weapons, he is still able to shoot his enemy, unlike Mr.Cat. And at the end, Mr.cat six-month old cheese. Kat is smart enough to use nose clip, anyways his vomit creates evil living hairballs, so it anyway would be helpful for Kat. And one thing that is worth mentioning, while fighting without ANY weapons Kat has far more opportunities to injure his rival, since he has great range of weapons and gear in his body. Secondly, While Mr.Cat depend only at his durability, Kat equals it and posseses a greater regeneration abilities, he is able to regenerate from PILE OF DUST or survive being being crushed to the size of a cd disk, as it was shown during Kid Vs Kat series. He also has no bones, certainly when he is being hit by heavy object his body will behave more like rubber, moreover and once again, he also posseses ability to separate his bodyparts (even his head) without serving any injuries, so WHY in this 'display of battle' his head was CRUSHED? Kat was able to survive nuclear explosion, while being localated next to exploding core insite cave, explosion blow him in sky-high, and he fall on straight on his head, bouncing from Bertonburgers house and landing on grass, without any display of pain and without a single scratch. Kat was also able to survie being covered by lava, or survive being attacked by piranhas, he even survived the vacuum of outer space. So as i said, his durability equals with Mr.Cat's. Aditionally Kat is able to change into any shape, form or even liquid without further injuries. Thirdly, There is few mistaken things about Kat. Kat's main mission changed since he revealed an opportunity to blend in as a cat. His main task become sending Fishy Frisky Bits to his home planet (wich he acctualy succesed). Furthermore, if he were never stopped at Bertonburgers house, he would successfully invaded earth. And he actually beaten his Kid Vs Kat rival - Coop, more than few times (for example, episodes: "Nip/Duck" or "Beware The Were-Coop", he even destroyed earth's Anti Alien Satelites in "It's All In Your Head") Coop sometimes sucessfully stops Kat because of two reasons: -he always asks his freinds for help,(2 vs 1, or even 3 vs 1, which is unfair enough, since teamwork gives them more advantages) -he can't kill Coop or Denis, only because if he do so, he would be kicked out of bertonburgers home, that would be a irreversible fail for him. And after series final Kat is in way greater situation: -he recovered his honor on his home planet -he still has a girlfriend -he still have lots of invasion plans -his cover didint blow, as Coop expected Unlike Coop: -he stopped kat invasion so far -his closest allowance will be on his last year of college -his girlfriend forgot about him -people in town and kids in school make fun about him. Extra, Kat's psychological state way much greater than Coop's, while Kat simply forgets about his losses and enjoys life of cat, Coop is having nightmares about Kat, and he also tried to give up. Kat also was able to beat alien similar to him in 1vs1 combat. And while fighting for his favorite food he was able to scare lot of wild animals (including elephant and tiger) out of Bertonburgers home with a single scream. His fighting skills was great enough to win a fight against 4 earth dogs at once, and with addition of his engineering abilities he was able to beat half of evil living hairballs army. And i also should add that "Kat" is simply name of his species, his code name or rank from his planet is 27-B. And last of them, "flying-robot bodyguard" is irrelevant name, this thing is a spybot, that is more annoying than protective. After having said that i can clearly suggest the more appriopriate ending of this battle. So then, even after taking all of this punishment from Mr.Cat he would be able ro regenerate from it, but it would propably take some time, Kat would survived but it would be too late to win and Mr.Cat would be winner (if you comepletly and really want him to win).